


Weight of the World

by ziva3014



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is the Avatar, F/M, I should have added that a long time ago, Other tags to be added, Protective Zuko (Avatar), This will somewhat be my own plot not ATLA's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014
Summary: When Azula's secret is uncovered, she must run for her life. She meets some friends along the way...
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar) but only because Aang isn't there
Comments: 43
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Azula walked down a hallway of the palace. She fidgeted, wondering why Ozai was calling her this late in the night. She felt a coil of dread in her stomach. Maybe he...no. There was no way he could know. She stepped into the throne room and immediately knelt.

“You summoned me, Father?” Azula asked, her voice devoid of emotion as always. 

“Indeed. I believe, Azula, you have something to tell me,” Ozai said, his tone matching hers.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Azula’s voice was still emotionless, hiding the fear creeping up her spine.

“DO NOT LIE TO ME!” Ozai finally broke, his voice betraying his rage. “YOU ARE THE AVATAR!”

Azula flinched. “I-Father, no-”

“YOUR SERVANTS SPOTTED YOU SITTING WITH YOUR EYES GLOWING,” Ozai shouted. “DO YOU HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR THAT?”

Azula rose. “No. I don’t think so,” she said, her voice quiet. 

“You will pay for this insolence,” Ozai hissed, his hand bursting into fire.

Before he could strike, Azula created fire jets and flew away. She dodged the fire blasts following after her and returned them with her own. She flew out of the palace, hit the ground, and ran.

So. Her plan was ruined then. Gaining Ozai’s trust, then betraying and killing him-she couldn’t do that now. Now what? Azula let out a frustrated growl. First, she would find Zuzu. Then...Azula huffed. She hated being without a plan. Quickly, she went over the bendings she must learn. She was a firebending prodigy, so there was no need for her to learn it, and she had already learned airbending, thanks to Avatar Aang. Azula knew there were no waterbenders left, so unless a miracle happened, she couldn’t learn it. Getting an earthbender might be easier. 

She already had some guidance with the previous Avatars, but they weren’t much help. Blabbing about the Four Nations having to live in harmony again, saying the world’s fate was on her shoulders-as if she wasn’t pressured enough. The only Avatar she liked was Avatar Kyoshi. Kyoshi and Azula saw eye-to-eye, believing that Azula must kill Ozai. Best of all, Kyoshi wasn’t pushy about it, unlike the other Avatars. But Avatar Aang saw differently. He argued that Ozai didn’t have to be killed. As if. The only way to end this was to kill. There was no fairy tale endings. Not in the real world.

She felt heat behind her, and turned just in time to block a fire blast from Ozai. Panting, she did a front aerial, charging up a fireball and releasing a huge blast. As soon as she landed she gave a fire punch, following it up with a roundhouse kick. She made fire jets again and landed on a roof nearby. She jumped, twisted, and flipped to other roofs, avoiding the fire attacks and kicking a few of her own. Seeing a fire blast she couldn’t avoid, Azula created a fire shield. When the fires touched, a huge explosion of red, orange, yellow, and blue lit up the night. When the smoke cleared, buildings were burning and Azula was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? Light criticism appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Azula knew Zuzu was with Iroh, and Iroh was a sucker for tea. She asked for the best tea shop and found it was in Ba Sing Se. Perfect. She could find an earthbender there as well. Unfortunately, in the hustle, Azula didn’t have a mode of transportation or money. And she couldn’t use airbending so openly. So Azula robbed someone. It wasn’t hard. She just dropped them with some acrobatics; grabbed their ostrich-horse, some money, water, and food; and took off to the port. 

It seemed no one really knew yet about Azula being the Avatar, so she got a ship for herself easily enough and headed to Ba Sing Se. What she didn’t count for was the storm that hit. She was run off course, veering south. The storm didn’t end for days. When she finally spotted land, it was the Southern Water Tribe. Disgusted, Azula was about to veer away, but then realized she was exhausted.

She struggled to shore, then dropped down on her back. Azula sighed. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could stay, but she was running out of time. Ozai was sure to have announced to the Fire Nation what a traitor she was by now. Azula gritted her teeth. She had to be prepared.

“Hey! What are you doing on our land?” A voice shouted over the storm. 

Azula got up and turned to regard a boy in...an interesting hairstyle, with a boomerang. “Uh, what’s with the ponytail?” She yelled, raising an eyebrow.

The boy sputtered indignantly. “Wha-it is a warrior’s wolf tail, girl!”

Azula bristled with the way he said girl. “You say that like there’s something wrong with being a girl,” she called, her tone warning him not to say anything stupid.

But the boy didn’t get the hint. “Everyone knows men are superior to women-”

Azula’s hands burst into flames. “Say that again,” she snarled.

The boy gulped. “B-but it’s true!”

She was just about to attack when there was a voice. 

“Sokka, stop being an idiot,” a girl shouted, glaring at him. “That’s not true, and you know it.”

“Thank you!” Azula huffed.

“But why are you here?” the girl asked.

Azula shrugged. “I won’t be here for long,” she called over the storm’s noise. “As long as you don’t detain me.”

“Good! Bye!” The boy, Sokka, angrily shouted. (He wasn’t saying goodbye, but good, bye!)

But the girl studied her intently. “Why are your flames blue?” she questioned.

Azula paused. “Well, I’m not sure, honestly.”

“You’re detaining her, Katara!” Sokka bellowed.

“...I should point out that you just gave away each other’s names,” Azula rolled her eyes.

“What are you going to do about it?” Katara challenged, her eyes narrowing.

“Actually, nothing. Believe it or not, I’m warning you to not do it again. Not every Fire Nation...soldier is as nice as me.”

“You have a crown on,” Sokka pointed out.

Azula cursed. Stupid, stupid Azula. She raised her hand, yanked, and threw it into the storming ocean, her hair tumbling out in long, luscious locks. If she had paid attention, she would've seen Sokka’s eyes widen and a slight blush appear on his cheeks, before scowling and shaking his head. 

“You’re the Fire Nation Princess?” Katara scowled.

“Not anymore. I was banished.”

“Why?” Sokka asked.

“...You’re detaining me, Sokka," Azula said tiredly.

“What?” he yelled.

“I said, you’re detaining me!” she raised her voice.

He paused. “Well, I think this is worth detaining over.”

“Leave me alone, peasant,” Azula shook her head.

“No, Sokka’s right,” Katara said over Sokka’s indignant, “peasant?” “Why were you banished and why are you here?”

Azula rolled her eyes. “If you must know, it’s because...I…I’m the Avatar.”

Silence. Azula realized the storm was passing. In the back of her mind, she wondered if the storm had somehow been caused by the other Avatars to lead her here. 

“The Avatar? You’re the Avatar?” Sokka said incredulously. “She’s lying!” he bellowed. “She has to be!”

 _Azula always lies,_ Zuzu’s voice echoed. At the time, she’d laughed internally and thought, you have no idea how right you are, Zuzu. Now...she was indignant.

“Lying? Do you have any idea how I wish it was a lie, peasant?” Azula cried. “If it was a lie, the fate of the world wouldn’t be on me.”

Sokka stared at her with something akin to pity. But Katara...Azula realized with a sinking feeling that she was looking at her with hope. 

“Then...then you can help us!” she said.

“Uh…”

“Teach me waterbending!”

“I can’t-wait what?” Azula gaped. “You-you’re a waterbender?”

“Yes! Can you teach-”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute. You-how? The last waterbender was killed a long time ago.”

Katara’s face darkened. “That was my mother,” she said, with bitterness. 

“Oh.” Azula couldn’t help but remember her own. The so-called mother who thought her a monster, who always babied Zuzu. “I-I’m sorry. Was she nice to you?” 

“Of course she was! She was the best mother I could wish for.”

“You’re lucky, you know that?” Azula sighed.

“I’m lucky? My mother died!”

“My mother never loved me. She thought I was a monster. Then she disappeared on me. And you know the last thing she said to me was? ‘Go to your room, young lady. Now.’ Some loving last words of a mother, isn’t it?” She said sarcastically, unable to stop. “She always favored Zuzu. Never spared a glance my way.”

“Oh...I’m sorry,” Katara said guiltily.

Azula was stunned. Did she just say all that to these strangers? What was wrong with her?

“But y’know, you’re probably wrong,” Sokka said. “Your mother-”

“You weren’t there,” Azula hissed. 

“But still, mothers aren’t like that...she didn’t think you were a monster, she just didn’t know what to do.”

Azula sighed. “I know you’re just trying to make me feel better.”

“No, I-”

“Thank you, Sokka,” Azula cut him off. “But I’m fine."

Sokka obviously didn’t believe her. But he stopped. “Hey, what’s your name?” He changed the topic, something she was immensely thankful for.

“Azula.”

“Nice to meet you, Azula. Can you...help us?” Sokka asked hesitantly. “Will you?”

Azula raised her eyes to the sky. “Do I have a choice?” 

“So you will? Great! Teach me waterbending!” Katara said excitedly.

Azula shook her head. “I didn’t even know there were waterbenders left. I don’t know how to waterbend...you’re going to have to teach me.”

“Oh." Katara deflated.

“Lighten up, sis,” Sokka slapped her shoulder. “I’m sure there’ll be someone who can help teach you.”

Azula grimaced. “I don’t think that’s possible...but we can always hope,” she added quickly, noticing Sokka glaring at her.

“Right.” Katara took a deep breath. “So...you need to learn all the bendings, right?”

“Yeah...I was heading to Ba Sing Se when the storm blew me off-course.”

“Ohh,” Sokka nodded sagely. “That must’ve been to lead you to us.”

Azula stared at him. “You think so?”

“It’s obvious. Anyways, so...don’t you have to learn the elements in order?”

Azula nodded. “I already learned airbending by the previous Avatars. I need to learn waterbending, then earthbending.”

“You learned airbending with the Avatars? How?” Katara asked.

“I go into the Spirit World and visit them. It’s...interesting.”

“That is so cool,” Sokka said admiringly.

Azula blinked. “...Yes, well, Katara, can you teach me the waterbending skills you have?”

“Oh, sure,” Katara said, shifting so she was standing straight with her hands spread out in front of her. “First, channel the energy from your core, imagine the water flowing through you, reaching your hand, and then…” A stream of water appeared on Katara’s hand.

Azula took a deep breath, held out her hand, and imagined the flow. There was a strange trickling sensation, and a stream of water appeared on her hand too. With a shock, Azula realized...she liked it. Water was the opposite of fire. And she liked it.

“Cool,” Azula offered. “Are you supposed to feel some weird trickling sensation?”

“Yeah, you’re doing it right,” Katara said, noticing that Azula’s water was slightly bigger than hers. She felt jealousy, but she quickly pushed it down. This was the Avatar, after all.

They spent the next 30 minutes training. Unbeknownst to them, Sokka was watching Azula closely. He couldn’t explain his sudden attraction to the princess. Well, actually, he’d felt something when she’d let down her hair like that...Sokka sighed as he shook himself out of his thoughts. It wasn’t the time. Maybe...later...but not now.

Azula was having fun. Water had a grace to it that fire was far from. Fire was more abrupt, offensive. Water was almost beautiful. But it was dangerous. Oh, yes, and that was why Azula liked it so much. It was underestimated. She could definitely use that.

After the training was over, Katara and Sokka led her to the tribe and told them everything. After the initial stony silence, Hakoda, Sokka and Katara’s father, walked up to her, albeit warily.

“Avatar Azula,” Hakoda bowed, much to Azula’s surprise. “We are honored to offer you shelter.”

“The honor is all mine,” Azula replied, bowing back. “Thank you.”

“Please, follow me.” An old lady with kind eyes smiled at her, then headed into the village, people parting for them.

Some looked at her with hope, others with confusion, and others with distrust. She couldn’t blame them, really.

“Hey, maybe we can go penguin sledding or something!” Sokka exclaimed, walking up to her side.

“Penguin sledding?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Um, yeah, you take some otter-penguins and ride on them down some cliff. It’s fun,” Sokka said.

Azula shrugged. “I’m not sure I have enough time-”

“Oh, come on! Even the Avatar’s gotta lighten up sometimes,” Sokka protested.

“If you insist,” she said hesitantly.

“Great! Let’s-”

“Eat,” the old lady interrupted firmly. “You look like you’re going to drop any second,” she said to Azula.

“Well, I am feeling tired.” Azula rubbed her eyes. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

The old lady slightly touched her arm. No words were spoken, but Azula could feel the sympathy from her. It was comforting. 

The food, although new and unfamiliar, had a warm, familial taste to it. Except the sea prunes. They were just plain nasty. But so as not to be rude, Azula politely ate them, trying her best not to gag. After eating, as it was night, Azula finally fell asleep. 

The next day, she went penguin sledding as promised. Azula enjoyed it immensely. She used some airbending tricks, which caused Sokka to shout, “Show-off!”

To which she blasted him with air. Katara laughed, Sokka glared, and Azula smirked. 

“You’re right!” She called. “The Avatar should lighten up every now and then.”

“If that’s lightening up for you, I’d hate to face you when you’re angry,” Sokka muttered. “Wait a minute...my ponytail is messed up! How could you?” Sokka feigned horror and anger.

Azula laughed for the first time in...wow. A long time. This time, Azula caught Sokka’s eyes sparkling. She felt...something. She pushed it away. Not the time.  
__________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, Azula questioned herself as to why she was here, looking at a Fire Nation ship lodged in the land, along with Sokka. 

“I’m going to explore!” Sokka announced, heading towards the ship.

Azula shook her head. “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea, Sokka.”

She was too late. Sokka stepped inside. A white light. Azula’s eyes widened as it encircled her, touching the ground and reaching towards the sky. Just as suddenly, it was gone.

“Sokka!” Azula hissed.

“Sorry, sorry,” Sokka rushed to her. “Are you okay? Not hurt?”

“I’m fine for now. But that light probably alerted everyone…”

“I’m sorry,” Sokka looked immensely guilty.

Azula would’ve snapped. But she looked at his face and softened. “Whatever, it’s fine,” she sighed. 

“We’ll protect you, Azula.”

“I don’t need any protection, boy.” 

“Whatever. I still will.”

“How noble of you,” Azula said sarcastically, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach.

Sokka smiled. The fluttering increased. He looked out over the ocean and spotted something that made his smile vanish.

“Hey...isn’t that a Fire Nation ship?” Sokka sounded panicked.

Azula’s head snapped up. She breathed in sharply as she spotted the unmistakable intimidating spikes and the color red. She saw a figure near the bow.

“Zuzu…” Azula trailed off. Then she smirked. “I think it’s time for a family reunion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. I suck at romance, sorry guys. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko was breathing heavily in excitement and apprehension. Finally, he could capture the Avatar and go back to the Fire Nation. His father would be proud of him. Maybe even Azula would be impressed. He immediately dismissed the thought. Azula would mock him for taking so long. She would never be impressed, especially not by him. But the point was, he would be in the Fire Nation again.

“We are nearing land, Prince Zuko,” the captain announced. 

“Good. Be prepared. The Avatar is not to be underestimated.”

“Yes, Prince.” The captain bowed and went off to prepare his soldiers.

Zuko smiled grimly. “You can’t escape me, Avatar.”   
_________________________________________________________________

Azula ran towards the ship. It suddenly occurred to her that Zuzu might actually turn her in to Ozai, and she faltered slightly. But then her face skewered in determination and she continued on. So what? She would be able to defeat Zuzu. After all, she was stronger than him.

Iroh. 

Shoot.

Azula knew Iroh was much more powerful than Zuzu, even rivaling Ozai, although Ozai was still more powerful. She couldn’t possibly hope to defeat him. But Iroh wasn’t the violent type. And anyways, Azula had avoided Ozai’s attacks. She could surely do the same with Iroh.

When she reached the dock, she noticed poisonous glares from some of the Water Tribe peasants--people, she reminded herself. Azula didn’t blame them, really. She would have suspected the same thing if she were them. Azula ignored them and steeled herself to see her brother for the first time in three years.

She blinked.

What was it with men and ponytails? 

“Zuzu?” She called. There were several snickers.

Zuzu stared at her. Multiple emotions crossed his face-shock, disbelief, anger, and confusion.

“AZULA?” He cried.

“Yes, Zuzu. No need to be so dramatic.” Azula rolled her eyes.

“What are you doing here?”

“...I need to tell you something. Privately,” Azula twiddled with her thumbs.

Zuzu hesitated. It wasn’t like Azula to be nervous, he knew. And Azula knew that he knew. “Fine.”

They stepped away from the others out of earshot. Azula watched Iroh out of the corner of her eye.

“What is it, Azula?” Zuzu sounded slightly cross. “Do you know where the Avatar is?”

“Well, yes, actually.”

Zuzu grabbed her arms, eager. “Where? Where is he?”

“It’s a she, Zuzu.”

“Don’t call me that,” Zuzu growled. “Where is she?”

“You’ll be quite familiar with her, Zuzu. Y’know, the one you said always lies? You were right. I was lying to everyone.”

“...”

“Are you going to turn me in?” Azula asked quietly.

“You?” At first, he starts in a whisper. Then he gets louder. “You? You’re-”

Azula shoved her hand over his mouth. “Shut up,” she hissed. “Why do you think I asked to speak with you privately?”

“You’re the Avatar?” Zuzu asked more quietly.

“Yes, Zuzu. I am.”

“How?”

Azula rolled her eyes. “I don’t know. The Avatar Cycle? You heard of that?”

“I-” Zuko looked unsure of what to do.

“Are you going to turn me in?” she repeated.

Zuzu shifted uncomfortably. “I-” he hesitated. “I don’t know,” he whispered.

Azula allowed him to see the hurt on her face. “Zuzu?” she also allowed some panic to leak in.

“Azula-I’m sorry. I-” Zuzu squeezed his eyes shut.

“Wait, no! Listen to me! Join me! Ozai doesn’t care about you, Zuzu! He never will! Even I was just a pawn to him. Together, we can defeat him!” Azula whisper-shouted.

Zuzu hesitated. Azula saw it and pressed her luck.

“Please, Zuzu. You know how he burned your face without a second thought. He attacked me without a second thought, just because I was the Avatar.” 

“...”

“Please?” Azula gave him her best puppy eyes.

“...Fine,” he sighed.

Azula blinked. “Really?”

“Yes. Get on the ship.”

“Why?”

“We need to face Ozai, right?” Zuzu asked.

“Well, I need to learn waterbending and earthbending first.” 

“But there’s no waterbenders…”

Azula looked around and spotted Katara. “Yes, there is. Oh, by the way, you’re going to have to apologize to everyone for barging in like that.”

“What? Oh…”

As Zuzu was apologizing, rather awkwardly, Azula made her way to Katara and Sokka. Katara was looking...edgy.

“Did you send for him?” she asked.

Azula shook her head. “No, I was surprised he was here as well.” 

Katara didn’t completely relax, but she nodded.

“Katara, how could you think Azula would betray us?” Sokka demanded.

“It’s okay, Sokka.” Azula put her hand on his arm. “I understand.”

Katara looked surprised for a moment, then returned to her neutral face. “Thanks, I guess,” she said cautiously. 

Azula turned and saw Zuzu visibly sweating and looking uncomfortable. Iroh slowly stood up. But Azula decided to help out first.

“Zuzu!” she called. “Will you please get a haircut?”

Zuzu stopped talking and scowled at her as others laughed. But there was also some gratitude there. 

“I don’t know, will you help me?” he shot back. 

Azula smirked. “Maybe I will,” she said slyly.

Zuzu turned pale. “Uh…”

Azula walked up, grabbed his ponytail, and led him away. “My cutting his hair will be a good punishment,” she called over her shoulder. “I hope you’re appeased.”

A few minutes later, Azula came out looking slightly annoyed. All questions died on Katara’s lips as she saw Zuko. Somehow, miraculously, Zuko looked...good. Katara shook herself out of her thoughts as Azula huffed.

“I do not understand how you look okay right now,” she complained.

Zuko smiled. “Thanks, sis.”

Azula growled. “Shut up.”

Hakoda spoke up. “Excuse me...Prince?”

“Oh, just call him Zuzu,” Azula snickered.

“Zuko will be fine,” Zuzu narrowed his unburnt eye at her.

“Ah, yes, Zuko. Do you promise to leave this village in peace?”

“Yes. I humbly beg your pardon, Chief, for invading your home.”

Hakoda waved his hand. “It is fine.΅

“Thank you,” Zuko said, looking relieved.

“Chief Hakoda,” Azula bowed, ignoring the shock on Zuzu’s face. “I’m afraid I’ll have to go with Zuzu here...and, if you concede, with your children,” she added weakly.

Hakoda just nodded, to Azula’s surprise. “Of course. I would want them to go.”

“Thank you,” Azula said gratefully. “Zuzu, can we go now?”

Zuzu looked at his guards. “Um...I don’t know.”

Azula grinned. “I got your soldiers covered.”

“Then yes,” Zuzu smiled.

Five minutes later, the soldiers were all in the ship and ready to depart.

Sokka shook his head in wonder. “What did you say, Azula?”

Azula shrugged. “Oh, just that I know they hate Ozai, so we should team up together.”

Katara nodded. “Smart.”

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Sokka asked as they climbed aboard.

“Ba Sing Se,” Azula responded. “It’s time to find an earthbender.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed Zuzu to lose his ponytail as early as possible. XD 
> 
> Hmm...Zuko/Katara or Zuko/Mai? Comment on which one you want!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Looks like the majority of you said Zuko/Katara...Sorry, Maiko shippers...
> 
> Oh, and updates will be slower from now on, because...school. :( Sorry again...

Azula sipped her tea and set it down impatiently. “Uncle, I don’t see the point of drinking tea.”

“Sharing tea is-”

“One of life’s true delights, I know, I know,” Azula sighed.

Iroh chuckled. “You must drink tea to relax. You have to do plenty of relaxing, especially because you...” he hesitated, glancing at her warily.

“I’m the Avatar,” Azula confirmed, drawing her knees to her chest. “What do you think?” She asked cautiously.

“You have a long way to go,” Iroh said simply.

Azula blinked. “Is that it?”

“Are you afraid?”

“...” Azula was shocked into silence.

“You can answer honestly here, niece.”

“I...well, yes. I-I don’t know if I can defeat my father,” Azula admitted weakly. She felt...so...vulnerable.

“Honesty is a good way to begin.”

Azula laughed incredulously. “I was able to survive this far because I lied, uncle.”

“But now the world calls for your honesty.”

Azula was silent once again.

“It is good to be afraid. If you aren’t, you would be a fool. Being brave is not being reckless, but embracing your fears and accomplishing your goals. That is true courage.” Iroh smiled and put his hand on Azula’s shoulder comfortingly.

Azula nodded. “Thank you, uncle.”  
___________________________________________________________________

“What did uncle say?” Zuzu asked.

“Shouldn’t you know?” Azula responded.

“Wise advice?” Zuzu guessed.

“Bingo. It actually was pretty helpful,” Azula mused.

Zuzu nodded. “I know.”

“Hey! Do you have food in here?” Sokka yelled.

“Sokka! Be polite!” Katara scolded, glancing at Zuko.

Azula raised her eyebrow. There was something in that glance...oh girl, you better hope Mai don’t find out. Oh. Mai.

“It’s okay,” Zuzu smiled. “There’s food-”

“Zuzu. Why don’t we get Mai and Ty Lee?” Azula interrupted.

Zuzu’s eyes widened. “But-aren’t we going to Ba Sing Se?”

Azula rolled her eyes. “After Ba Sing Se, obviously.”

Zuko looked so uncomfortable Azula almost cackled. She just laughed instead. “Come on, Zuzu. Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

“Fine! We’ll go get them after Ba Sing Se,” Zuzu threw up his hands in surrender.

“Good. Now...let’s eat,” Azula smirked at Sokka. “This will be nothing like sea prunes, trust me.”

Sokka blinked. “I like sea prunes!”

Azula’s mouth dropped open. “I-well, Fire Nation food will be better.”

“We’ll see,” Sokka said skeptically.

Ten minutes later, Sokka was ranting. “THIS KOMODO CHICKEN IS SO GOOD!”

Azula blinked. “Um-yeah, I told you so.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “He loves meat.”

“I can tell,” Zuzu stifled a laugh.

Azula looked back and forth between them. Zuzu looked at her, confused. 

“What?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing. Zuzu, I believe I haven’t introduced you. Katara and Sokka, this is my idiot brother, Zuzu. Zuzu, this is Katara and Sokka.”

“I-it’s Zuko, please,” Zuzu groaned. “I can’t live if everyone starts calling me Zuzu.”

Everyone laughed. The word _friends_ floated up into Azula’s mind. But then she caught Sokka’s smile. ‘Do I want to be more than a friend to him?’ She wondered. Then she immediately pushed the thought out of her mind. ‘No, I don’t,’ she growled inwardly.

“So...how will you find an earthbender?” Sokka asked.

“We’ll meet the king. Hopefully, he’ll help us,” Azula responded.

“You usually always have a plan,” Zuzu said worriedly.

“This is a plan, Zuzu,” Azula scoffed.

“You usually have a detailed plan,” Zuko corrected himself.

“I don’t think this is a situation where I can have a detailed plan right now,” Azula shoved a chicken into Zuzu’s mouth so he couldn’t talk anymore. 

Zuzu gave indignant sputtering while everyone laughed again.

“Why do little sisters always torture us?” Sokka asked between chuckles.

“I. Have. No. Idea,” Zuzu grunted as he choked down the chicken.

“It’s your reactions, Zuzu. You never fail to satisfy,” Azula smirked.

Zuzu sighed. “Azula, your hair’s messed up.”

“WHA-excuse me?” Azula hissed, hands immediately going to her hair.

Zuzu grinned. “I’m kidding. Y’know, your reactions never fail to satisfy,” he jabbed.

“You little-” Azula growled.

“Ahem,” Sokka coughed. “Why are you so worked up, Azula?”

“She needs perfection. If her hair is messed up, that’s the world to her,” Zuzu explained.

“Shut up!” Azula glared.

“I personally think that’s cute,” Sokka shrugged. Then slapped his hand over his mouth.

“Excuse me?” Azula repeated, her face burning.

“Uh-I-uh-nothing!” Sokka squeaked.

Zuzu’s eyes narrowed at him. Sokka quailed. Azula was frozen. Katara snickered, breaking the tension.

“This is not funny, Katara!” Sokka pouted, glancing at Zuko nervously but avoiding Azula’s gaze entirely.

Azula’s heart was pounding as she slowly chewed her chicken. Was the statement serious or a joke? Considering his reaction, it was serious enough. Did that mean Sokka liked her? Why was she so bad at romance? Was this even romance?

Azula’s thoughts were stopped as Iroh brought the tea. “Do I have to drink tea again?” she complained, trying to act like nothing had happened.

Zuzu shrugged. “The tea is there, isn’t it?”

“Ugh…”

As they drank tea, they continued talking. The slip from Sokka was not mentioned again.

The traveling continued for a few days. Azula, Zuko, Katara, and Sokka became closer friends. Or perhaps, more than friends. Once, as they were arguing, Azula and Sokka realized how close they were. Blushing, they immediately parted. Zuzu kept giving Sokka the stink eye, while Katara looked on, amused. 

Azula would keep giving Zuzu and Katara some time alone with each other. Iroh would give Azula comforting advice, which-and Azula never thought this would happen-she appreciated. She kept practicing her firebending, lightningbending, airbending, and waterbending. She used waterbending to move the ship faster, propelling it with water. 

That was how they reached Ba Sing Se in just 5 days.

___________________________________________________________________

“Hello, my name is Joo Dee. I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, and Zuko. Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?” A girl smiled brightly, but Azula noticed that there was something...off. The smile looked a bit forced, and her eyes were almost fearful.

“Um, right. Can we talk to the king?” Azula asked.

“Great, let's begin our tour. And then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it,” Joo Dee continued like nothing had happened and started walking.

“Excuse me! I said, can we talk to the king?” Azula repeated, confused.

“You're in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here.”

Azula lost her patience. “EXCUSE ME! WE HAVE TO SPEAK WITH THE KING!”

Joo Dee blinked. “That can be arranged. Now, follow me, please. Ba Sing Se-”

“RIGHT! NOW!” Azula glared at her as fire erupted from her hands.

Joo Dee looked fearful. “I-I’m afraid I cannot.”

“Why not?” Azula hissed.

“The most I can do is schedule for an appointment. That may take a very long time.”

“You can take us to him right now,” Azula said impatiently. 

Joo Dee looked around as if expecting someone to pop out. “I can’t.”

“Who are you afraid of, Joo Dee?” Azula asked, stepping closer.

“That would be me,” a voice said.

Azula turned her head and spotted a man, probably in his forties, with a long braid. Behind him were shadowed men who had already struck offensive stances. ‘Offensive only,’ Azula noticed. ‘I could use that to my advantage.’

“And who are you?” Sokka asked, raising his boomerang.

“I am Long Feng. Leader of the Dai Li, the secret police force of Ba Sing Se,” he answered smugly.

Azula stomped toward him, glaring. “I don’t care. I need to speak with the king.”

“I’m afraid-”

“You should be!” Azula roared, her fire spitting everywhere. 

In the corner of her eyes, she saw Katara, Sokka, and Zuzu flinching. She felt a glimmer of guilt but pushed it down.

Long Feng took a step back, but he was resolute. “You may not speak with the king. He is too busy.”

“I’m the Avatar. I’m even busier,” she pointed out.

Long Feng hesitated. “But-” He jumped as a spurt of fire barely missed him.

“But what?” Azula asked, a ball of fire in her hand.

Long Feng and Azula had a glaring contest, although Azula was the one glaring and Long Feng was just trying to keep eye contact.

Long Feng breathed out and finally relented. “This way.”

Sokka grinned at her, and Azula found herself smiling back. Zuzu shouldered past, grabbing Azula’s arm and tugging her with him. Azula rolled her eyes but followed. She caught Joo Dee looking frightened. They made eye contact before Azula was led away.  
_________________________________________________________________

“Long Feng, what is the meaning of this?” the king asked.

“King Kuei.” Long Feng bowed. “I tried to stop them, but-” he shifted.

“I convinced him otherwise,” Azula finished. 

King Kuei sighed. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“Well-I’m the Avatar,” Azula said, confused.

“What?” the king looked astonished. “That’s impossible. The Avatar-”

Azula rose, fire, air, lightning, and water surrounding her. “Not that impossible.” Azula shrugged. “I need to learn earthbending now. Do you know any good earthbenders?”

Kuei was struck speechless. Sokka cleared his throat, and Kuei immediately snapped back. “Oh, yes. I-I would suggest the Dai Li.”

Azula cocked an eyebrow. “Hmm…”

“There’s also an earthbending contest coming up,” Kuei offered. “You can stay and train with the Dai Li before then.”

“Alright then. Can you provide rooms for all of us?” Azula demanded more than asked.

“Of course.” King Kuei waved his hand, and servants appeared, leading them to rooms.

Zuzu waited for her, but Azula waved him on. “I’m going to train with the Dai Li. Hopefully, they’re good.”

The Dai Li looked slightly nervous, more so when Azula dismissed Long Feng, mocking, “I don’t think I want you to teach me if you’re afraid of me.”

But the training went fairly well. The Dai Li weren’t as inexperienced as Azula had expected. They taught her the basics first.

“Imagine your chi flowing through your body. Control that flow. Earthbending is all about control.”

By the end of the lesson, Azula was able to bend a watermelon-sized rock out of the walls. The Dai Li looked impressed. 

“You are truly a prodigy, Princess.”

Azula smiled. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY. TO MEET. THE ONE AND ONLY...
> 
> TOPH!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! FINALLY DONE! BUT THIS CHAPTER SUCKS SORRY

“Ready?” Sokka looked excited.

“Ready for what?” Azula asked, adjusting her Earth Kingdom clothes.

Sokka would never admit it, but Azula looked...really good. 

“The earthbending contest, obviously!” Sokka exclaimed, shaking himself out of his thoughts. “It’s gonna be completely epic!”

Azula nodded. “Yeah, I guess. Hopefully, I can find a good earthbender there.”

“I’m sure you would,” Katara assured. “The best earthbenders will be there.”

Zuzu was already at the door. “Let’s go.”

Azula breathed in the crisp, cool night air. ‘Who knows, maybe I’ll be able to find someone to teach me everything,’ she thought.  
_________________________________________________________________

Azula groaned as she watched the competition. “There are no tactics here! Everyone is just using pure strength! That’s not what I want!”

“You’re so picky. I would just choose The Boulder and go with it,” Sokka, who was thoroughly enjoying the competition, said.

“Absolutely not,” Azula shook her head, disappointed. “And here I thought I would find-”

“And finally, the moment you’ve all been waiting for. The Boulder vs. your champion...the Blind Bandit!”

Azula blinked as she saw...a young, short girl. She held up her championship belt as the crowd cheered.

“She’s not really blind, is she?” Katara squinted.

“I think she is,” Azula said quietly. 

Azula was definitely interested in this girl. She definitely wouldn’t rely on her strength...but her senses and intelligence. That was what Azula needed.

“I think she’s...going down!” Sokka shouted.

Azula rolled her eyes. “I don’t think so.”

Zuzu looked bored. Without thinking, he draped his arm around Katara. Azula smirked as Katara and Zuzu froze, until Katara relaxed. They remained in that position.

Azula watched closely as the opponents exchanged words. Then they started fighting. Azula noted the initial stillness of the Blind Bandit. She smiled as Sokka winced in sympathy at the forced splits.

“I like that one,” she decided as The Boulder was thrown from the arena.

Sokka snorted, leaning back. “No kidding.” 

“How did she do that?” Katara asked, astonished.

“She used her senses,” Azula responded. 

“I think Azula has decided who she wants.” Zuzu smiled.

“Of course. I need the very best,” Azula smirked.

“Now, to make things more interesting,” Xin Fu said, holding a green bag, “I’m offering this sack of gold to anyone who can defeat the Blind Bandit.”

Azula cocked her head, but decided against it.

“Aren’t you going?” Zuzu asked.

Azula shook her head. “I don’t want to accidentally reveal myself.”

“Or are you scared you’re gonna lose?” Sokka wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

Azula scowled and pushed him off the stands. “You go talk to her!” She yelled.

“We have a challenger!” Xin Fu exclaimed.

The spotlight focused on Sokka lying on the ground. He looked panicked.

“I-NO!” he yelled, shaking his head wildly.

Xin Fu jumped away. “Have fun!”

“I don’t think everyone wants to watch two little girls fighting!” the Blind Bandit taunted.

Azula chuckled. Oh, she was good.

“Wait! I just want to talk!” Sokka pleaded. “Can you...join us?”

“No!” she yelled.

A pillar of earth slammed into Sokka, sending him flying through the air. He landed...on Azula’s lap.

“OW!” Azula yelled. Her thumping heart, she assured herself, was just because of surprise and pain. Nothing else.

“A...avenge me,” Sokka gasped, then proceeded to fall limp.

Azula rolled her eyes and slapped him. Sokka groaned.

“Get up, idiot,” Azula growled.

Groggy, Sokka wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hoisted himself up, then realized his position and blushed.

With a start, Azula realized there was a spotlight on them and flinched. Sokka didn’t climb out of her lap until she pushed him off, aware of the eyes on them. Especially Zuzu’s. The hypocrite. Azula glared pointedly at his arm still over Katara’s shoulder.

Zuzu blushed and looked away, but didn’t remove his arm. Azula stood up and looked at the Blind Bandit walking away.

“Let’s go,” she said.

Azula jumped down the stands and ran towards her. “Hey, wait up! What’s your name?” she yelled.

The Blind Bandit paused, but continued on, faster now.

Azula hesitated, then used a bit of airbending to propel her on. She managed to get ahead of the Bandit before she reached the wall.

“Hold up. I need to talk to you.”

“Too bad.” The Bandit tried to slam her with a boulder, but Azula raised her hand and stopped it, then dropped it to the ground.

“I’m the Avatar,” she said quietly. “And I need you to train me.”

“It looks like you already know your stuff, girl. Leave me alone.”

“But I want your skills.” Azula moved to block her. “I want your senses. After all, you’re the best earthbender there is, aren’t you?”

The Bandit hesitated.

“What’s your name?” Azula asked again.

“...Toph.”

“Nice to meet you, Toph. Will please teach me earthbending?”

“Azula doesn’t plead. Like, never. This is really special,” Zuzu added. 

“We’ll go on great adventures. You’ll meet more opponents who are harder to beat than The Boulder. You can practice your earthbending,” Azula tried.

“Okay,” Toph agreed, relaxing.

“First,” Sokka interjected, “I need you to apologize to me. Both of you, Azula and Toph.”

“You need to apologize to me first,” Azula countered, ignoring the pleasant feeling as Sokka said her name.

“No, you’re the one who overreacted because I was right!” Sokka said smugly.

The pleasant feeling vanished. “Excuse me?” she growled.

“Ahem,” Katara coughed. “I think we need to go now.”

Azula glared at Sokka as she moved towards the exit. “I will not forget this,” she hissed.

Sokka ignored the urge to shiver as her breath ghosted against his ear. He smiled. “Whatever you say, Princess.”

Azula ignored the pleasant feeling once again.

Toph raised an eyebrow. “Okay, lovebirds. Tone it down a bit.”

“Wha-achudiahf-What?!” Azula and Sokka stammered.

“I can feel your heartbeats,” Toph said smugly, shouldering past them. She ignored the glares from Azula and Zuko. “Tone it down a bit.”

Azula groaned. “I’m starting to regret taking her in.”

“You haven’t told me your names,” Toph called.

“I’m Azula, this idiot is Sokka, this other idiot is Zuko, and she’s Katara.”

“Hey! Why didn’t you call Katara an idiot?” Sokka complained.

“Because she’s not,” Zuko said hotly.

“Oh, defending your girlfriend, are you, Zuzu?” Azula smirked.

Zuzu and Katara blushed. Toph made a gagging noise. 

“I don’t want to join if y’all are going to act all lovey-dovey,” Toph grumbled.

“We won’t,” Azula said, looking pointedly at everyone. “Let’s go.”  
__________________________________________________________________

Azula was exhausted. Exhausted. She hadn’t been exhausted since...a year ago, when the training had been too much. Afterwards, Azula grew used to the load. But Toph was a tough teacher, and earthbending was new. Azula’s body was sore.

“Why-” she panted, collapsing in front of Sokka. “Why did I ask her to teach me again?”

“You wanted her senses,” Sokka reminded her, reaching out to brush her hair away from her face.

Azula found herself leaning into his touch before freezing. But Sokka didn’t stop.

“Was Toph right?” he asked quietly. “Do you...like me?”

Azula breathed out. “Do you?”

“Yes. Maybe even love you,” Sokka answered frankly. 

Azula jerked up and stared at him. Love? He couldn’t be serious. Could he?

“Do you?” Sokka asked, his hand still on her face.

Azula answered by slowly pressing her lips against his.

Fireworks were going off in Sokka’s stomach as he deepened the kiss, his hand lowering to her neck. 

As for Azula, she felt something she had never felt before. Happiness, maybe even joy. Maybe even love.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be acting lovey-dovey,” Toph huffed, stomping in.

Azula and Sokka separated, blushing. Zuzu was frozen behind Toph.

“I-wait a minute. How can you see us?” Sokka asked, his hand lowering to seize Azula’s.

Azula smiled before answering for Toph. “She can see through shockwaves through the earth. She learned it by the original earthbenders, the badgermoles.”

“Cool.” Sokka squeezed her hand.

“WHAT-WHAT WAS THAT?” Zuzu yelled.

Katara came running. “What? What?”

“They-they just kissed!” Zuzu waved his arms wildly. “They kissed!”

“Zuzu. Stop being dramatic, please,” Azula sighed. “And you have a crush on Katara. I don’t see the difference between us and you two.”

Zuzu paused. “Azula?”

“Yes?” Azula asked sweetly.

“Shut up.”

Azula just laughed. “Make me, Zuzu.”

Zuzu scowled before Katara put a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down, but not before shooting Azula a look.

“We should get back to the ship,” Katara said.

“I suppose,” Azula agreed, standing up but not letting go of Sokka’s hand. “By the way, Toph, my uncle is on the ship. He loves tea. If you don’t, try to avoid him.”

Toph shrugged. “Meh. I don’t mind drinking tea.”

“We’ll see,” Azula said ominously.  
____________________________________________________________________

“Is this your new earthbending teacher?” Iroh asked.

“Yep. Pretty tough,” Azula admitted.

“Anytime, Avy.” Toph grinned.

“Avy?...” Azula grimaced. "Where did that even come from?"

"Avatar," Toph explained.

Azula frowned. "Hmm. I can't say I like it."

“That’s what I feel like when you call me Zuzu!” Zuzu said triumphantly.

“Okay?...” Azula said. “So?”

“So don’t call me that!” Zuzu yelled.

“Hmm...no, I don’t think so,” Azula smirked, shouldering past, Sokka following her. Zuzu narrowed his eyes at their joined hands but followed with Katara.

Toph flopped down on the floor and picked at her feet. Azula wrinkled her brow in disgust.

“Tea?” Iroh offered.

“Sure,” Toph accepted the cup.

Azula dropped on the ground, bringing Sokka down with her. Iroh raised a suggestive eyebrow at her. Azula just rolled her eyes.

“By the way, my parents are super protective of me. They’ll be looking all over for me,” Toph announced.

“Umm...your parents?” Katara asked. “Why did you join us without telling your parents?”

“Some people have sucky parents, Katara,” Azula reminded her. “And she just said that her parents were super protective of her, which means they wouldn’t have allowed her to join us.”

“Right. Honestly, good riddance,” Toph scoffed.

“We’re traveling parent-free,” Azula assured her. Then she rolled her eyes. “Well, we still have Zuzu, but you know what I mean.”

“What?” Zuzu asked, confused.

“Oh, nothing,” Azula sighed, leaning her head against Sokka’s shoulder.

Sokka smiled and took her other hand.

_______________________________________(Maybe I have too many line breaks)

“I believe the Avatar has kidnapped my daughter,” Lao Beifong said to Xin Fu, showing him a chest of gold. “I’ll give you this if you return her to me safe and unharmed.”

Xin Fu smiled, a glint of greed in his eyes. “Consider it done.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kinda short. Sorry.

“So...what do we now?” Sokka asked.

“I haven’t mastered waterbending yet. But Toph said I’m a master of earthbending now,” Azula said with smugness.

It was a week after they had recruited Toph. Azula had spent relentless training with Toph, stopping at lands to practice, until she had finally announced Azula to be a master. They were still on the lookout for Toph’s parents, but nothing had happened yet.

“Don’t you have to learn them in order?” Sokka sounded concerned.

Azula shrugged. “Maybe I won’t be as connected to the elements, but that’s fine.”

“Then...maybe we should go to the Northern Water Tribe,” Sokka suggested. “There could be a waterbender there.”

Azula hummed. “Maybe.”

They were sitting on the deck of the ship under the starry night sky, alone at last. Toph had gone below deck, complaining about not being able to see. Zuzu and Katara were also below deck together, and Iroh was...drinking tea. The old man never seemed to tire of it.

There was a burst of laughter, and Azula recognized Zuzu and Katara’s laugh. She smirked. That was something to ask about later.

“They’re having a good time, aren’t they?” Azula mused.

“I think it’s our turn.” Sokka smiled.

Azula raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What are you going to do?”

Sokka answered by tickling her.

“OH! SOKKA! STOP! AHAHAHAHA!” Azula rolled around the floor, trying to avoid him, laughing.

Sokka smiled but didn’t stop. Azula counterattacked, but Sokka held his ground until Azula screamed, “MERCY!”

Sokka laughed and let go, but then, of course, Azula attacked him.

“AZULA! STOP! AHAHAHA!” Sokka was screaming this time. “MERCY!”

Azula smiled and stopped, her hands on his stomach. “That’s what you get, peasant!”

Sokka raised his eyebrow. “Peasant?”

Azula smirked, a challenge in her eyes. “That’s right. Peasant.”

Sokka lunged up...and kissed her.

Azula laughed into his lips and pushed him down.

And, of course, that was when Zuzu decided to make his appearance.

“UGH!” he groaned.

Azula broke away and scowled at him. “Leave.” Then she noticed him holding Katara’s hand. “Are you...?”

Zuzu smiled. His face, Azula noticed, was the softest she’d ever seen, except when he was with Ursa. “Yeah. We’re together.”

“Well, congratulations, brother,” Azula said. “Now you can’t be protective over me.”

Zuzu groaned. “Fine, fine.”

Azula stood up. “You can spend time alone here, I suppose. Thank me later.”

She dragged Sokka with her below deck. Toph was lying down on a sofa. Azula and Sokka quietly passed her and entered Azula’s room.  
________________________________________________________________

“Land ho!” Sokka yelled.

Azula rolled her eyes but smiled. “Idiot.”

As they got into the shore, Azula felt her skin prickle. She frowned and looked around. Using Toph’s specialty, Azula used shockwaves to see if someone was there with them. Sure enough, there was someone spying on them.

“Hey! Who are you and what do you want?” Toph yelled.

Azula had already slammed the person over to them. She blinked.

“Hey, you’re the arena guy!” Sokka yelled.

“Xin Fu,” Azula corrected.

“What do you want?” Toph asked, wary.

“Your parents asked me to take you home,” Xin Fu responded, standing up and dusting himself off.

“Yeah, well, tell them no,” Toph said dismissively.

Xin Fu blinked. “But-”

“She said no,” Azula interrupted. “You can go and tell them that.”

“But-”

“Go,” Azula growled.

Xin Fu hesitated, then summoned a boulder and hurled it at her. Azula reversed it on him and made the earth grow, trapping him. The boulder smashed into his head, knocking him out.

Toph nodded. “Nice. But make it faster next time, Lightning Psycho.”

Azula blinked. “Lightning Psycho?”

“Hey, guys, let’s head to the Northern Water Tribe,” Sokka interrupted. “Waterbenders could be there.”

Katara lit up. “Great! Let’s go!”

“Uh...what are we going to do with this guy?” Azula asked.

Toph shrugged, turning. “Leave him there.”

Zuzu raised his eyebrows. “...Really?"

Katara shook her head and took his hand. “Come on.”

“Water Tribe,” Sokka wiggled his fingers and headed to the ship.

Azula blinked again. “Okay?”

Katara shook her head again. "At this point, I stopped asking."


	7. Chapter 7

“Welcome, Avatar,” Chief Arnook said warmly.

Azula bowed. “Thank you for sheltering us, Chief.”

“I am honored to do so,” Chief Arnook replied.

“Excuse me,” Sokka interrupted the formal exchange. “Do you have food?”

Azula rolled her eyes as Arnook smiled. “Today is my daughter’s sixteenth birthday,” he said. “There will be a festival. All of you are welcome.”

Sokka whooped. “Yes!-OW!”

Azula pinched his arm hard. “Thank you, Chief,” she said, giving him a pointed look.

Sokka pouted but stayed silent.

“In the meantime, you can rest. I imagine that you are tired.”

“Thank you,” Zuzu said, sounding relieved.

“Can I ask a question?” Katara spoke suddenly. When she got an affirmative, she asked, “Are there waterbenders here?”

Arnook nodded. “Yes. Master Pakku-”

“Can I learn it?” she asked excitedly.

Arnook was taken aback. “I’m afraid only men are allowed to waterbend to fight.”

Azula snorted. “Well, that’s stupid.”

“But you can learn waterbending to heal,” Arnook offered.

Katara looked angry. “No! I will learn to fight!” she insisted.

“And am I allowed to fight?” Azula joined in. “Or should I stay on the sidelines like a good girl?”

Arnook shuffled from foot to foot. “I meant no offense-”

“What is going on here?” An old man interrupted, eyeing them distastefully.

“Master Pakku,” Arnook said respectfully. “These ladies-”

“We,” Azula stepped toward him, punctuating every word with a step, “want to learn waterbending to fight.”

The old man looked scandalized. “Absolutely not!”

After a long, ominous pause, Azula said simply, “I’m the Avatar. Katara is my friend. You will teach us waterbending, if not for us, for the good of the world and you.”

Pakku hesitated, looking wary. “Prove yourselves, then.”

Azula looked at the sky, calling for patience that was slowly wearing out. “Fine,” she growled.

They settled into defensive positions. Azula took a deep breath, then flung a stream of sharp water at Pakku. He deftly dodged, then swung his arm. A stream of water flew towards Azula. Azula imagined the flow, then latched on to the stream, turning it around against Pakku. As he was caught off guard, Katara launched another stream of water, adding ice to it. He dodged both, but his eyes narrowed, now knowing the abilities of his enemies and not liking it. 

Azula and Katara worked together, lifting the ice off the ground and encircling Pakku with it, getting closer and closer to him. Pakku lifted his hands, and the ice around him exploded out. Azula flicked her hand, and the ice missed them. She called all the water to her, and Katara made it whip around them. Together, they lifted their hands, and the water shifted, aiming at Pakku, and then set off toward him. The water knocked Pakku down. He got up, looking outraged, and waved his arms wildly. Azula and Katara felt shaking and slowly looked up to the icy cliff crumbling behind them.

Azula summoned a block of ice and used it to lift herself up. She saw Katara doing the same. They looked at each other, then smiled mischievously. They sped toward the falling cliff and controlled the snow, making it into an icy drill. They raised their arms, aiming at Pakku, and mimed slamming their hands down. Pakku’s eyes widened, but it was too late. The drill slammed into him, smashing him against the ground. But he managed to get up. He summoned the water to him. The water circled around him, getting faster and faster. It erupted towards Azula and Katara. Azula tried to control it, but it was too fast. The water slammed into them. They came up spluttering, but Pakku didn’t stop. He kept going, attack after attack, until Azula spat out a stream of water onto his face. 

“Fine! You win!” she snarled.

Pakku would have been triumphant if Azula hadn’t spat that water on his face. Now, he scowled.

When Katara and Azula regained their breath, to their surprise, Pakku bowed to them. “I would be honored to teach you. You have excelled many men in my class.”

Katara smiled, delighted. Azula just nodded. “I know.”  
_________________________________________________________________

“Water is mostly calm and patient. When you waterbend, you must be the same way, or it can go out of hand,” Pakku said.

Azula paled. “Welp. I’m dead.”

Katara elbowed her. “Shh!”

Their lesson continued without much interruption. Sokka and Zuko watched them. You might as well have put hearts in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Toph was making friends with some of the kids. 

“Yep, that’s right. I taught the Avatar, and she admitted that I’m tough,” she said proudly as they oohed and ahhed.

“Do you like her?” One of them asked.

Toph shrugged. “I like her sassiness and no-nonsense attitude. But her bending could use a little work.”

They looked amazed. “But she fought Master Pakku like a master!”

“She lost,” Toph said. To be honest, Toph had been disappointed when Azula and Katara had surrendered. She had been certain they would win.

“But still! No one can do that!” A girl said. Her eyes were sparkling. “They were amazing!”

“They’re girls,” an older boy scoffed.

Toph cleared her throat. “I am too.”

“Master Pakku beat them easily,” he continued, ignoring her.

“I wouldn’t say easily,” Toph said, becoming annoyed. “And he bowed to them.”

“You said it yourself,” he insisted, “they lost. They’re weak. Just like girls-”

Pakku came flying and landed on the boy. Azula and Katara ran up, the former smirking and the latter looking worried.

“Master Pakku! Are you okay?” Katara asked, helping him up.

“Sorry about that.” Azula was still smirking. She made a pointed look at the boy. “Guess I’m too weak. I couldn’t even fling you out of the village.”

The boy wilted. Toph smirked. “Yeah, Azula, you’re so weak.”

Azula laughed while Toph chuckled. After a moment, Katara joined in. Pakku shook his head, already looking frazzled. “I think that’s enough training today, ladies.”

The laughter followed him all the way to his hut.  
_________________________________________________________________

“Commander Zhao,” Ozai rumbled. “Iroh and Zuko are weak, and Azula is a traitor, the Avatar herself. I have a task for you.”

Zhao looked up and smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may protest about Pakku winning, but as Azula and Katara are still beginners, I decided that Pakku winning would make more sense. Maybe I made Azula and Katara too powerful though...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while...:)

Azula spun and launched herself into the air, kicking out whips of water. It lashed against Pakku, striking his arms and face. He grimaced and retaliated with a wave of water. Azula dodged his attack and Katara’s water whips.

They were fighting 1 vs 1 vs 1. Azula had to admit, it was fun. It wasn’t as if she’d never tried this before, but this was waterbending, and Katara and Pakku were good.

Azula dropped to her hands and kicked out her legs in a quick succession of huge water waves, knocking Pakku out. Katara just raised her hand and slammed it down on Azula’s attack, dispersing it.

“Oh, fancy,” Azula mocked.

She flipped away from Katara’s attack, punching a water ball in a firebending move. Azula had wondered what would happen if she incorporated fire moves into waterbending, and the result had been satisfactory. (That was what made Pakku fly out onto the boy previously.) She also used firebending moves in earthbending, and the resulting explosion even impressed Toph. 

The water ball smacked into Katara, flinging her across the ice. Katara still managed to get up and blasted a huge wave at her. Azula went flying, but managed to change the current to Katara just before she smashed against an ice wall. Katara leaped away.

Katara ran towards Azula and flung sharp water towards her. Azula dodged, but not before it slightly cut her hair. Azula jumped into a frontal aerial, charging up water and releasing it. Katara tried to control the flow, but it was too fast. Katara managed to dodge at the last second, but then Azula held a water knife at her stomach, while Katara had her water knife at Azula’s chest.

“Tie,” Katara said smugly.

Azula rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

“Whoo!” Sokka cheered. “Way to go, Azula!”

Azula turned and waved, forgetting about Katara.

Katara scowled at Sokka, who smiled not-so apologetically at her, and hugged Azula. Katara forgot about them, though, when Zuko ran up and hugged her too.

“You did great,” he said warmly.

Katara smiled. “Thanks, Zuko.”

Pakku walked up, looking disgruntled but proud. “Azula, Katara. I now declare you both masters,” he said.

Katara felt like cheering but repressed it. Azula just smiled. “Thank you, Master Pakku,” she said respectfully. 

Katara realized with a start that this was the first time Azula had called Pakku Master. She raised an eyebrow at her. Azula shrugged back.

“I think we need to go now,” she said. “To...to the Fire Nation.”

Chief Arnook had walked up and heard what Azula said. He looked grave. “Yes, Avatar Azula, I believe it is time. We wish you luck.”

Suddenly, a tribesman ran up panting, looking panicked. “Chief Arnook! The...the Fire Navy is here!”

Azula paled. 

“What?” Arnook said in disbelief.

“They’re approaching the village!” the man wailed.

“They must know that we lose our powers temporarily today, during the lunar eclipse,” Master Pakku growled. “The cowards.”

“How far away are they?” Chief Arnook asked. 

“About ten minutes away,” the man responded.

“Alright. Master Pakku-”

Azula squared her shoulders. “Let me fight them,” she said, determined.

Arnook turned to her, aghast. “What? No, you can’t-”

“Yes, I can,” Azula cut him off. “This will be good practice, too.”

Zuko shook his head in exasperation. “You think this is practice, Azula? This isn’t practice, it’s a real-life scenario!”

“Think this through, Azula,” Katara implored.

Sokka, however, grinned. “Let me go with you, Azula!”

Azula smirked at him. “You’ll mess it up,” she teased.

“Hey!” Sokka pouted.

Azula laughed and kissed him. “Kidding. Well, not really.”

Katara gagged while Zuko looked on disbelievingly. “Sokka?” he growled. “You’re agreeing with her?”

“Please?” Sokka hugged her, ignoring Zuko. “I promise I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”

“Eh...fine, whatever,” Azula sighed.

“Wha-absolutely not!” Katara and Zuko protested.

“And...the moms unite,” Azula groaned, rolling her eyes.

“If you’re going, we’re going too!” Katara shouted.

Everyone turned to her in surprise. “We will?” Zuko asked.

“Yes,” Katara was resolute.

Azula shrugged. “Fine. Let’s go.”  
___________________________________________________________________

Azula stood on the edge of the iceberg. She took a deep breath, then connected with the ocean. Azula gestured for Katara to join her, and together they circled the water together into a small space, building the pressure up. Azula calculated that there were three minutes until the ships arrived, which meant there were three minutes for them to keep building pressure.

Two minutes later, she turned to Zuko and Sokka and mouthed, be ready.  
___________________________________________________________________

Zhao knew that Azula would need a waterbender. Ozai had been sure to announce that all waterbenders were dead, in hopes to discourage the Avatar.

But Ozai and Zhao knew there could be waterbenders in the Northern Water Tribe. Zhao had to destroy the tribe so Azula wouldn’t learn waterbending. Unless she was already here, in which case they would kill her. Although Azula was stronger than Zhao, she surely couldn’t take out the whole navy. 

His thoughts were stopped as waves slammed into his ships, capsizing most of them. 

“What is going on?” he shouted.

No one knew. Zhao spotted blue and red flames attacking the other ships and growled.

“The Avatar! Kill her!” he bellowed. Then watched in horror as lightning exploded ship after ship, as water swirled in a whirlpool, sucking in screaming soldiers.

Soon, only his ship was left. Zhao yelled in rage, but he was soon swallowed by fire.  
___________________________________________________________________

“You didn’t let me do anything,” Sokka groused.

Azula rolled her eyes. “You could have joined in whenever you wanted to.”

“The ships were on fire!” Sokka reminded her.

Azula sighed. “Get over it. We won.”

“Yeah!” Zuko beamed.

Katara smiled, although she looked troubled. “We just killed a lot of people, though...” she trailed off.

“It was necessary,” Azula assured her.

“Right…” Katara looked out into the ocean. “I just hope it’s not necessary anymore.”

“Ozai is necessary,” Azula said.

Zuko was silent.

“It’s time to go to the Fire Nation,” Azula decided. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since everyone ignores the fact that Aang killed a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers in this scene, I decided to semi-ignore Azula killing soldiers here too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 1000+ HITS!!! AND THE 45 KUDOS!!!

Azula put on the Fire Nation clothes and breathed out in relief. She finally felt comfortable in her clothes now.

“You look good,” Sokka said, smiling.

Azula turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Do I, now? You’re not so bad yourself.”

Sokka grinned. “Thanks.”

“Stop flirting!” Toph yelled.

Toph was...grumpy that she hadn’t been able to join in the fight, as she had been sleeping. Azula had guiltily apologized, but Toph wasn’t satisfied.

Azula decided to humor her. “Fine, whatever,” she said, marching out. “Come on.”  
_________________________________________________________________

Azula looked around, drinking in the sight. She saw Zuko doing the same.

“It’s been, what, three years?” she asked Zuko.

He nodded mutely,

“Do you...like it?” Azula asked hesitantly.

Zuko shrugged. “I do, but I don’t at the same time.”

Azula reached out and squeezed his shoulder. Zuko grabbed her hand and squeezed it back.

“What’s the plan, Lightning Psycho?” Toph asked.

Azula rolled her eyes at the nickname but replied, “when the Fire Nation attacked during the lunar eclipse, it gave me an idea. The solar eclipse is coming up…”

“And during the solar eclipse, firebenders probably lose their powers,” Sokka finished, excited. “That means…”

“We can team up and attack them,” Azula confirmed. “But that won’t happen in a while...and first, we need to find some old friends.”

Zuko gulped. “Mai?”

“And Ty Lee.” Azula smirked.

“Do you know where they are?” Zuko asked meekly.

“Ty Lee would be in a circus, and there are not that many. We can just ask around for a bubbly teenager who’s actually really good. Mai is in Omashu.”

“Why would we need them?” Katara asked.

Azula raised her eyebrows. “We need all the help we can get.”

“Right. Let’s find them, then,” Sokka said.  
_________________________________________________________________

“Ty Lee, could that possibly be you?” Azula asked an upside-down girl who was balancing on her fingers.

“Azula!” Ty Lee looked happy but also slightly nervous. She righted herself and hugged Azula. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m looking to recruit you into this team,” Azula explained.

“Oh…” Ty Lee hesitated. “Umm...what are you doing?”

“Have you heard?” Azula asked quietly.

“That you’re...the Avatar? Yes…” Ty Lee said uneasily.

“I’m going to defeat my father.” Azula sighed and looked up. “Will you help me, Ty Lee?”

“This is for the world, Ty Lee,” Zuko said imploringly.

‘Dramatic as always, Zuzu,’ Azula thought.

“Okay,” Ty Lee nodded firmly. “I will.”

Azula smiled and hugged her. “By the way, I’m sorry for all the times that I treated you badly. It was so Father wouldn’t suspect me.”

Ty Lee looked stunned, but smiled and hugged her back. “It’s okay, Azula. We can start over now.”

“Yes, we can. Come on, let’s get Mai,” Azula said.  
____________________________________________________________________

“Azula? What are you doing here?” Mai questioned, wary.

“I want you to join us,” Azula said.

“Count me in. Anything to get me out of here.” Mai shrugged.

Azula blinked. “I-really? This fast?”

Mai sighed. “No one can fathom the depths of my hatred for this place.”

Azula frowned. “I’m regretting the time that I wasted preparing my speech for you.”

They chuckled together. Ty Lee ran forward and hugged Mai.

Zuko coughed, then slung his arm around Katara, hugging her close. “Hey, Mai-” he started, but stopped as Mai walked past him with Azula and Ty Lee. “Okay…” he muttered.  
__________________________________________________________________

“Welcome! Tea?” Iroh asked.

“Sure!” Ty Lee said happily.

Azula smirked. “I remember when Zuko dropped a teacup. Iroh was furious.”

“HOW COULD A MEMBER OF MY OWN FAMILY DO SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE?” Sokka yelled in a terrible impersonation of Iroh, waving his arms.

Azula gawked at him. 

“What?” Sokka asked.

“1, that was horrible. 2, that was also adorable.”

“You’re dating?” Mai asked in disbelief.

“Aw! That’s cute!” Ty Lee squealed.

Azula blushed. “That-that was on accident.”

“That’s even cuter!” Ty Lee teased.

“Okay, okay, just tell me what we’re doing,” Mai groaned.

Azula coughed. “We’re going to have to travel everywhere so we can team up and attack the Fire Nation in the solar eclipse.”

Sokka groaned. “So we’re going to have to go back to Ba Sing Se and the water tribes…”

“Yeah. Sorry,” Azula smiled apologetically.

Mai and Ty Lee looked stunned at Azula’s apology. She was being...unusual, Azula knew. “Since when did you start apologizing?” Mai demanded.

Azula shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know.”

“The end of the world really is coming, isn’t it?” Mai sighed.

Azula stared at her. “Is Zuzu’s dramatic tendencies already rubbing off on you?”

“Hey!” Zuko complained.

“I suppose.” Mai smiled.

Azula’s mouth dropped open. “Are you smiling?”

“You’re being dramatic,” Ty Lee said.

“What is going on?” Azula grumbled.

“Tea?” Iroh offered.

“Well, at least someone is normal,” Azula said, accepting the cup. She had to admit, she liked tea now.

Again, very unusual of her.

“Set course for the Southern Water Tribe,” Sokka said to the captain, interrupting Azula’s thoughts.

“Do what he says,” Azula instructed when the captain hesitated. He bowed in the Fire Nation way and went out.

Sokka frowned. “Why doesn’t he listen to me?”

“You’re a Water Tribe peasant,” Azula responded matter-of-factly, but with a hint of a smile.

Sokka saw it and grinned. He wouldn’t say it aloud in front of everyone, but when they were alone, Sokka was going to tell her that he loved her smile.

“Okay, gross. Enough,” Toph groused.

Sokka frowned again. “Hmph. Fine. Azula, come on.” 

Without waiting for an answer, Sokka reached down and picked her up bridal-style. Azula gave a surprised yelp, which Sokka found adorable, but then relaxed as he carried her over to her room to have a little heart-to-heart chat.

When they were gone, awkward silence reigned.

Ty Lee spoke up. “Are they always like that?”

“Pretty much,” Toph sighed.

Iroh sighed. “Ah, young love…” he trailed off.

Zuko snorted. “I can’t believe she actually loves the guy.”

“Loves?” Mai asked in disbelief.

“So they say,” Katara shrugged.

“I don’t believe that,” Mai shook her head.

Toph lied down on the ground. “Speak for yourself. Each time they’re together, I can feel Azula’s heart beat faster. That didn’t even happen when we were being attacked.”

“That’s adorable.” Ty Lee smiled.

“Again, speak for yourself,” Toph groaned. “They’re disgusting.”

“As long as Azula’s happy,” Ty Lee shrugged.

“Zuko, come on. It’s our turn,” Katara joked, leading him away.

“Of course, ‘Tara,” Zuko smiled.

Mai watched them with an unreadable expression on her face-like always.

Once everyone was gone, Ty Lee asked her, “Do you still like Zuko?”

“No. I...met someone else,” Mai said bluntly.

Ty Lee was immediately pounced on the statement. “Who??”

“None of your business,” Mai rolled her eyes. “I need to rest. You should too.”

“Yeah…Bye.”  
____________________________________________________________________

“We will be arriving soon, Princess,” the captain announced.

“And the clothes are ready?”

“Yes, Princess.”

“Good.”

Azula took a deep breath of the cold air. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about this...  
____________________________________________________________________

Three days ago

A severely burnt man struggled onto shore. His golden eyes sparked in a barely contained fury.

"Arrogant, proud, stuck-up Princess..." he muttered.

He saw a man spot him, and collapsed in a pretend faint. Kanna was called, who treated his burns. The man explained that he'd abandoned the Fire Nation and been attacked. He was welcomed to the tribe.

Three days later, he saw a Fire Nation ship and smiled sinisterly.


	10. Chapter 10

Azula, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Katara, Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh walked down the ship. Azula still couldn't get rid of her apprehension, but when Sokka took her hand, she relaxed slightly.

Chief Hakoda stepped up to welcome them. "What brings you here again?" he questioned.

"I have a plan." Azula smirked. "And I'm going to need everyone."  
________________________________________________________________

"That is a good plan," Hakoda agreed. "Are you sure it's going to work?"

"It's almost guaranteed, as long as the plan doesn't leak out and get into Ozai's ears. The only problem is, if we carry through with this plan, there's a possiblity that we will be considered weak for attacking when our enemies are powerless," Azula explained.

"I think we need to do this if we're going to win, though," Zuko objected.

Azula sighed. "Well, yes."

"Then it's settled," Hakoda said, leaning back. "We attack together in the Day of the Black Sun."

Outside the igloo, the golden-eyed man smirked.  
____________________________________________________________________

"Ba Sing Se," Azula instructed the captain.

Behind them, the water tribe warriors were in their own "ships," although they looked more like canoes.

Azula went under the deck into her cabin. Sokka followed her, while Katara and Zuko stayed on the deck. Mai and Ty Lee went to their separate cabins.

Azula went into the Spirit World, Sokka watching her.

All she saw was white at first, but as her eyes adjusted, she saw the beauty of the Spirit World.

"Avatar," a voice whispered.

Avatar Kyoshi appeared in front of her. 

Azula waved. "Hey."

"Beware of pride, Avatar Azula," Kyoshi warned

Azula felt strange as she was called Avatar Azula. She shook it off. "What do you mean?"

"Not all will gawk at your power. Some will see it as an opportunity."

"An opportunity?" Azula repeated, confused. "For what? To kill me?"

"Exactly," Kyoshi confirmed.

Azula sighed. "Okay. I'll be careful."

Avatar Kyoshi was replaced by Roku.

"My great-grandaughter!" he beamed.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Hello, Roku."

Avatar Roku immediately turned serious. "I am proud of you, Azula. But I am worried. You are too easily provoked, and if your friends or-" Roku winked, "-your boyfriend was hurt, you will snap."

Azula hesitated. "Well, yes. But isn't that what everyone would do?"

"You shouldn't do what everyone does. You are the Avatar, you must stand out and do what you believe is best, no matter what others say. But you must not sacrifice yourself or get out of control."

Roku turned into Avatar Aang. "Hey!" he waved cheerfully.

Avatar Azula hid a smile. The kid was growing on her. "Hello, Aang."

"I'm proud of you too. You've grown a lot. But be careful to not kill unnecessarily."

Azula shook her head. "You think Ozai isn't necessary."

"He isn't," Aang said softly.

"This is war, Avatar Aang," she argued. "Deaths of the enemies are necessary."

"Just think about it," Aang said, disappearing.

Azula waited, but no one appeared. She dropped her head and went back to the regular world.

"Hey," Sokka greeted. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know. They just gave a lot of advice," Azula replied, leaning on his shoulder.

Sokka smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

They spent the trip in each other's arms in comfortable silence.  
_______________________________________________________________________

"Avatar Azula?" King Kuei stood up. "What brings you here?"

Azula explained the plan to him, but he seemed confused. "War with the Fire Nation? Why?" he asked.

Azula stared at him. "Because...the Fire Nation has been attacking your city and other Nations?"

"They have what?" Kuei looked astonished.

"King Kuei, they are lying," Long Feng spoke up. "They hope to-"

"Save your nation," Azula interrupted, glaring at Long Feng. "If we don't attack now, Ba Sing Se will fail. Why don't you visit your subjects and see what's happening?"  
__________________________________________________________________________

King Kuei looked horrified at the poverty in the streets. "That's...not possible," he whispered.

"Oh, it is," Sokka said, glaring at Long Feng. "I think your trusted advisor here has betrayed you."

"That's not true! I never knew about this!" Long Feng protested.

"He's lying," Toph announced proudly. "I can feel his heartbeat."

"Even so, you cannot prove that the Fire Nation has been attacking us!" Long Feng shouted.

"Oh, getting desperate, are we?" Azula smirked. "Very well. Let's visit the walls."  
__________________________________________________________________________

The walls, thankfully, were full of dents and burns.

"See," Azula proclaimed. "The Fire Nation must be stopped."

"I do see," King Kuei muttered.

"This was for construction," Long Feng tried.

"Don't even go there," Mai sighed. "You're not a good liar at all."

"Why would you burn the walls for construction?" Katara scoffed.

"Dai Li, arrest Long Feng." King Kuei ordered.

The Dai Li agents hesitated, then grabbed his arms and led him away.

"Looks like Long Feng is long gone!" Sokka joked.

Azula rolled her eyes. "He might not be. We need to keep a close eye on him."

She turned to Kuei. "Will you join us?"

"Yes. I will send my best warriors...including the Kyoshi Warriors."

Azula raised her eyebrows. "The Avatar?"

"Yes. These are specially trained warrior girls," Kuei explained.

"Interesting. They will be good for us," Azula decided.

"Girls?" Sokka blurted.

Azula turned to him with a glare. 

Sokka whithered. "I mean, of course it's girls!" he squeaked.  
_______________________________________________________________

"Welcome, Kyoshi Warriors," Kuei smiled. "We are glad you are here."

"The honor is ours," the leader responded.

"The Kyoshi Warriors are here to protect us. Aren't you excited?" King Kuei patted his bear beside him. "It's been a difficult week for me. My most trusted advisor has betrayed me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes, but now we are going to attack the Fire Nation on the day of the solar eclipse," Kuei said.

"And we will join in, I hope," the leader smiled.

"Of course."  
____________________________________________________________________

"My name is Suki," Suki said, shaking Azula's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Suki," Azula smiled in the most non-threatening way she could. "I'm Azula, this is Sokka, Zuko, Katara, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh."

"Nice to meet all of you," Suki smiled.

"Ready to beat some firebending ass?" Toph declared.

Azula coughed.

"Oh, except Azula and Zuko," Toph said dismissively.

"Yep," Suki laughed.

"Set course for the Northern Water Tribe." Azula said to the captain.  
____________________________________________________________________

"Avatar?" Chief Arnook looked surprised. 

His daughter Yue was beside him, looking curiously at Sokka. Azula coughed and explained the plan, her eyes flitting to Yue once in a while. Clearly a warning.

"Yes. I have been waiting for this day," Arnook said. "I will prepare my warriors-"

He broke off as they saw Pakku head to Azula.

"I am glad you came back, although I don't know why yet," Pakku said as a greeting. "I meant to give you this, but things grew a bit wild." He handed Azula a vial. "This is Spirit Water. It will be able to heal any injury. Use it wisely."

"Thank you, Master Pakku," Azula said, bowing. Then she explained. 

Pakku smiled. "I will join in."

"We need all the help we can get," Azula responded.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation:

"My lord," Zhao gasped. "I have come the fastest I could. I have urgent news."

When Ozai heard the plan, he was outraged. "MY DAUGHTER WOULD PICK THE COWARD'S WAY?"

"I did hear her talk about that," Zhao said, trying not to cower.

"I am severely disappointed in her," Ozai growled. "And I suppose you have a plan, Commander Zhao?"

Zhao smiled. "Of course. When she fails, the Fire Nation will not be inclined to follow her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is kinda late. I had a short paragraph due, so...yea. To make up for it, this chapter is pretty long.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ready?" Sokka asked, grinning.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Azula responded, stretching.

She was wearing Fire Nation armor, and as much as Sokka hated the Fire Nation, Azula looked hot.

Of course, Azula was thinking the same thing about Sokka in his Water Tribe armor.

Sokka leaned over and kissed her. Azula, after being frozen, kissed back, smiling.

Then Azula punched his arm and complained, "How am I going to focus now, idiot?"

Sokka laughed. "Sorry not sorry."

Azula playfully growled at him.

"Hey, you lovebirds! Time to go!" Toph yelled.

"Right," Azula mumbled.

Her playfulness disappeared, replaced by grim determination. They stepped out and took in their new army. They stared at Azula expectantly.

"I am immensely thankful to all of you," Azula began. " I cannot save the world alone. I need all of you. I know joining us was not easy, especially as I am the Fire Nation Princess myself. But we have a common goal, and that is for the Four Nations to live in harmony and peace. This battle will fulfill this wish. So fight! Fight for your nation, for your family! Fight for the world!"

The cheer that followed surprised Azula. She had assumed they would cheer half-heartedly at most. The roar swelled Azula's chest and gave her hope. Perhaps they'll be able to win this easily.  
___________________________________________________________

Azula ran to the throne room, her heart thumping. It was time to face her father.

They had invaded the Fire Nation easily. But the fact that they surrendered so quickly made Azula uneasy. Normally, firebenders wouldn't surrender until it was completely hopeless and they were about to die.

But it was completely hopeless, wasn't it? Azula consoled herself. But when she arrived in the throne room, Ozai wasn't there. There was a pit of dread in her stomach. Someone had warned him. Someone...

Azula growled. They would pay. But Ozai couldn't be too far gone. Using Toph's signature sonic waves, she sent it across the palace. There was a secret room...no, there were two. Azula grew more and more frustrated. They didn't have much time. 

Azula chose one room and used airbending to propel herself faster. 5 minutes left.

She crashed into the room, and stopped and stared. Long Feng and Zhao stood with the Dai Li agents, grinning at her.

"You," she growled.

Long Feng motioned with his hands, and the Dai Li trapped her in stone.

Azula rolled her eyes and crumbled it. While they were surprised, Azula flew to the other room. There was no time to face them. 4 minutes. The Dai Li were following her.

Azula lifted her hands and threw them to the ground with the earth walls, then encased them in stone. Unfortunately, she felt tired already. But she pushed on.

She flew into the other secret room, and Ozai was there. He looked up, surprised, but Azula was already on him. She relased a sharp slash of air, but it ran into an earth wall. Before Azula could turn around, a boulder slammed into her side.

Azula was thrown against the wall. She felt her ribs crack and a wave of pain. Using water nearby, she healed herself. Long Feng was sauntering towards her, but stopped as Azula stood up. She charged towards him with an enraged look on her face and surrounded herself with earth. Long Feng prepared himself with his own wall, but Azula crumbled it and slammed into him, throwing him to the other wall and probably cracking his ribs.

She turned to Ozai and felt a warmness throughout her body. Her eyes widened as she realized what that meant.

Ozai already had lightning in his hands and he sent it towards his daughter. Azula twisted away, but a wave of fire caught her and crashed her closer to Ozai. Azula looked up and glared at Zhao. He smirked back.

Azula pointed her fingers at both of them, her eyes flitting from side to side, furrowing her eyebrows. As the tension built, Ozai sent a wave of fire at her. Azula responded with an earthbending move, spinning around and slamming her fire down on the wave, parting it. She punched a ball of water and earth at Zhao. It exploded in contact, and Zhao was thrown across the room, joining Long Feng. Azula kicked out waves of fire and water at Ozai.

Ozai managed to dodge. Azula's attack exploded his throne. He wasn't fazed, and he shot two blasts of fire. Azula retaliated with her own fire, and the combined blasts knocked them back about 3 feet.

Azula growled. There was only one way left. Azula pretended to pant deeply and stumbled back as if to escape.

Ozai took the oppotunity and shot lightning at her. It wasn't precise and in one line, but it was everywhere, leaving no room for her to dodge. Azula recalled the lessons with Iroh, drew the lightning to her, felt it touch her stomach, flow back out, and launch towards Ozai.

He had no time to dodge, and the lightning struck him. As Ozai was weakened, Azula combined all the elements together--water, fire, earth, air--and gave a frontal aerial, charging it up and releasing it towards him.

Ozai gave a scream, but it was too late. He was replaced by a pile of ash.

Azula stared, waiting for an emotion--remorse, sadness, maybe even happiness--but she didn't feel anything. Azula looked around the ruined throne room. She spotted a window and saw that there were people outside. They had seen it all. Azula realized that the window was set there on purpose, so they could watch. Ozai, Long Feng, and Zhao had been certain they would win.

Azula started to smile. She did it. They'd done it!

She ran back out the palace and ran into Sokka. She hugged him.

"I suppose it's gone well, then?" Sokka laughed, hugging her back tightly.

"Barely," Azula responded. "But I'm fine now. Oh, and Sokka? Long Feng was not long gone, you idiot."

Sokka crinkled his brow. "What? You remember that?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Azula laughed.

"OOGIES!" Toph yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I suck at action scenes. :(


	12. Chapter 12

"We will enter a new era of peace and prosperity," Zuzu declared.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The crowd cheered.

Azula smirked at him. "Congrats, dear brother."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks."

Katara and Zuko hugged tightly.

Azula took Sokka's hand, and he squeezed back.

"We will enter a new era of peace and prosperity," Sokka repeated. "All thanks to you, Avatar Azula."

Azula smiled. "Thanks, but it was everyone."

Sokka turned around and kissed her. The crowd cheered again. Azula blushed as they parted.

"I love it when you blush," Sokka smiled, their foreheads touching.

Azula punched his chest playfully, then drew him into a kiss again.

"Okay, gross. Enough," Toph groaned."I'm so sick of you guys."

"But there's one thing I'm worried about," Katara spoke up. The crowd quieted. "What about the airbenders?"

Azula smiled. "No worries. Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee waved. "I'm an airbender."

"WHAT?" Zuko yelled. The crowd murmured.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Drama Queen."

"How did you know?" Zuko calmed slightly.

"It's quite obvious, dear brother. Her acrobatic moves? Her grey eyes?"

"It is obvious," Sokka agreed.

"You knew?" Zuko questioned Azula.

"Of course. I kept her secret and protected her. Mai knows too. Anyways, Ty Lee needs a husband, but I don't think we need to worry about that." Azula smirked.

Ty Lee blushed. "Well--I--I'm worried," she confessed.

"Take your time, but you don't have all your life," Azula warned.

"Y'know what, let's take a relaxing break," Sokka interrupted. "We deserve it."

"Long Island?" Azula asked.

Zuko shrugged. "Sure."  
_____________________________________________________________________

A week later, in Long Island

"YEEEHAAAWWW!!" Sokka cannonballed into the ocean.

Toph copied him. Azula followed with more dignity. Zuko dove in and splashed Azula, making her shriek and lunge at him. Which led to a waterfight, which prompted Katara to protect Zuko and stop the fight.

Katara, Ty Lee, Haru, and Mai lied on the shore. Mai seemed happier now, less gloomy. Of course, she still maintained her 'I don't give a crap' attitude. 

Azula saw her hanging out with a Fire Nation guy some time ago. She'd confronted her about it, and Mai told her his name was Kei Lo. Azula was glad, as she'd been worried about Mai's reaction with Zuko and Katara.

Ty Lee managed to find a kind earthbender, named Haru. Azula had tested him (glared at him for 10 minutes) and deemed him worthy. This was their first date. Azula intended to mess it up.

Azula waved her hand, and a sprout of water splashed those on the shore.

"Hey!" they yelled simultaneously.

Katara wrung out the water from all of them and aimed it at Azula. Azula dove down into the ocean, dodging the blast.

"Hey! This is supposed to be relaxing!" Sokka yelled as Azula emerged and smacked him with water.

"Oops," Azula snickered.

"WATERFIIIGHT!" Toph yelled, splashing Azula with water.

"Oh, you'll get it now!" Azula shouted.

Soon the air was filled with laughter and screams.

Zuko and Mai just watched. They made eye contact and smiled as friends. All was forgiven and forgotten.  
______________________________________________________________________

A week later, back in the Fire Nation Palace

"Azula, I can't rule this place alone," Zuko said.

"Obviously," Azula scoffed.

"So, I'll make you a co-Fire Lord."

"What?" Azula was stunned.

"I think you deserve it," Zuko smiled at her.

"....I--you can do that?"

"Of course."

"I would appreciate it, of course. But--"

"Awesome! I'll make the announcement."

Azula blinked as Zuko swept his way out. Katara chuckled next to her.

"He's so sweet," Katara smiled.

Azula made a gagging noise. "Okay, I'm out."

"You call Sokka babe nowadays!" Katara protested.

Azula shrugged. "Guily as charged."

"Ugh..."

"Hey babe!" Sokka called.

Katara scowled.

Azula turned and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Co-Fire Lord, huh?" Sokka leaned in and wiggled his eyebrows. "Sounds...hot."

"Stop," Katara gagged. "You're gonna make me puke."

Azula kissed him.

"Okay! I'm going!" Katara ran away.

Azula smirked. "Honestly, it's a wonder they can live together with their dramatic tendencies."

Sokka laughed. "We don't have that problem."

"No. We're perfect together," Azula purred.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Twenty years later

"Kya!" Azula yelled. "No firebending inside!"

"Sorry, Aunt Azula!"

Sokka chuckled. "She's a prodigy."

"Maybe. But Ziva(😉) is better(😉)--Ziva! No tormenting your older cousin(😉)!"

"I said, no tormenting your cousin!" Azula repeated as her order fell on deaf ears.

She huffed and stomped over, dragging Ziva away.

"She called me an idiot, Mom!" Ziva yelled.

"No fighting," Azula said sternly. "Got it?"

As they grudgingly agreed, Katara's voice traveled over the outer court.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them," she chided. Zuko and Iroh were with her.

"Mom!" Kya squealed and hugged her.

"It's still weird that we're double in-laws," Sokka sighed. "I won't ever get used to that."

"I know, right?" Zuko laughed.

"Group hug!" Ty Lee burst into the court and hugged them.

Ziva stood away from the group, rolling her eyes. Until Azula dragged her in.

Ty Lee's children Aang and Jinora also ran in (using airbending) and joined the group. Haru entered, laughing at them.

"We're 30 years old now. We should act like our age," he said, still smiling.

"Shut up and join! I know you want to!" Ty Lee dragged him in.

"Okay! We should stop now, we've been hugging for, like, 10 minutes," Azula said, rolling away and standing up.

"Thank you!" Ziva huffed.

"Sometimes she's so exactly like you I get chills," Zuko whispered to Azula, who rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder.

"Are you done acting like idiots?" Mai's bored voice startled the group.

"Hey, Mai! Kei Lo!" Ty Lee squealed and hugged them.

"No, I don't think so," Toph snickered. Beside her, Suki smiled and waved.

"Another group hug!" Ty Lee yelled.

Before anyone could protest, Ty Lee used her airbending to smush everyone together.

"I swear--" Ziva's protest was drowned out.

Laughing, Azula disentangled herself.

"We're done. Seriously."

Sokka stood up too, grabbing her hand. "Well, it is nice to see everyone again," he declared. "It's been forever."

"We met last week, Sokka," Toph scoffed.

"Exactly!"

"What is going on?" Ursa appeared on the doorway.

"Hey, Mom," Zuko smiled.

Azula smiled too. They had searched for her, although Azula had been hesitant. Once they'd met, Ursa had hugged her and apologized, saying that she did love Azula. Gradually, Azula warmed up to her, until they almost were a normal family now. Ursa also met her first love, Ikem. Ikem, Azula had decided, was much, much better than Ozai.

"We were just hugging," Azula said.

Kiyi appeared beside Ursa. Ah, yes. Kiyi. Azula had hated her at first, as she'd thought that Ursa had had her to forget what a monster Azula had been. But Ursa had assured her that that wasn't true, and Kiyi was difficult to hate for long.

"Hey, sis!" Kiyi waved cheerily. "You look like a mess!"

Scratch that. Kiyi was very easy to hate.

"Whatever," Azula grumbled.

"Come and eat," Ursa called.

Azula raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?...Between Toph and Sokka, everything in the Palace would be gone."

"Hey!" Sokka pouted. "That's a bit of a stretch."

"You're right. That's ridiculous. Every meat would be gone," Azula corrected herself.

Toph laughed. "You got that right, Lightning Psycho."

"Come and eat," Ursa repeated.

So they tramped in. Azula's prediction wasn't too far fetched. But Ursa didn't seem to mind, thankfully.

"You should to take break, Zuko," Katara said lovingly. "You seem slightly stressed nowadays."

"Yup. I'll take over," Azula smirked.

"Or I will," Iroh put in. "I should declare a National Tea Day!"

Zuko sighed. "Yeah, no."

"Too late," Katara smirked. "I already scheduled for a trip for all of us."

"WHAT?"

"Mai's father Ukano will take over."

"WHAT??!"  
___________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe this..." Zuko grumbled.

"Long Island again." Azula smiled.

"WOOHOOOO!" Sokka splashed in. Some things never change.

Toph cannonballed, of course.

Later, for dinner, they ate out in a restaurant.

As Azula looked around at the smiling faces, she felt...happy. Satisfied.

Not everything had went according to plan, all those years ago. But because of that, Azula had met Sokka.

It had been a blessing in disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is the end. 😭 I don't know how to feel...
> 
> I know that I enjoyed writing this, though!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
